Talk:Spacey
Name Isn't his name just Spacey? We didn't include the ranks on the other ones... 00:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree we should change it-- 01:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) If we move it. It would create confusion with the race page. That's why we kept it as is instead of moving it after Cosomo and Galaxy were made. 01:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) wait cant we just change the name of the article without having to move it to a new page? 01:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Changing the name is moving it. 01:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) wait so we cant just edit the name of the page but keep everything else 01:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, we already sort of have that. We use the full military titles for Marines. Same thing different group. 01:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) That's kind of a stupid reason. Just put a "You may have meant "Spaceys". This page should be no exception to how we do it. 02:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup, Galaxy is right, is made to manage such cases. However, in this particular case, we don't know for sure whether or not it's a name. I personally think the character has no name (like probably all Spaceys of lower ranks), and Oda simply meant "here is the birthday of the First Lieutenant Spacey we know". In this case leaving the title as is would be the only solution. But we don't know… Bump. 21:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Move it already. SeaTerror (talk) 22:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Rename it. 10:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Only an admin can rename pages and files, right? 07:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Bump we should rename it. 13:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Rename it then. 14:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree with DP and sff said above. It's fine the way it is now. 14:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I say leave it as it is. 14:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I think what Sff said is the most likely case here, so I say leave it. 16:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I support renaming the page. 10:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Same here. 14:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree with SP and sff here. 19:24, September 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not getting changed. Might as well close the discussion. 20:01, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Majority want it renamed so it must be renamed. Or just open a poll. SeaTerror (talk) 20:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't rename it. 20:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not a "clear majority" in this case, ST. In fact, it's quite unclear. Should probably be polled. 20:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Poll it. 20:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Test poll below. 20:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) It's cool, open it tomorrow. 09:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Poll is open. 21:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It seems like the species is actually never even called "Spaceys", which means the name would be unique to this character. There's no reason not to move if that's the case. 22:35, September 19, 2013 (UTC) "Spacey" appears separate from "First Lieutenant" a number of times in the summaries of the cover story summaries in Databook Green in contexts that could refer to all of them, so if you think that's the case you should ask Klobis what he thinks (looking at the history of the Spaceys page he never argued for its deletion, while he probably would have if you were right). 10:39, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Do we just stop the poll because of what Klobis said on Talk:Automata? If it's confirmed his name is "Spacey" and that the race is called "Automata", do we really need this poll anymore? 15:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Stopping the poll seems like the easiest thing to do. 15:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure close it. 15:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Poll 21:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 21:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # #Meganoide (talk) 21:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 22:06, September 19, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 22:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 09:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) # 10:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) # 14:35, September 20, 2013 (UTC) # 14:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Based on what Klobis said on Talk:Automata, Spacey is his name, and the race is called Automata. Since things have been reliably confirmed, we should stop the poll. :; No # 21:44, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 21:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 21:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 22:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 22:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) # 05:00, September 20, 2013 (UTC) # # 19:55, September 20, 2013 (UTC) # 00:44, September 21, 2013 (UTC) }}